


sunflowers

by cryptidkidprem



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally it's just pure fluff that's all there is friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidkidprem/pseuds/cryptidkidprem
Summary: Jean hadn’t felt truly relaxed in over ten years; it wasn’t something he’d ever managed in the Nest. But he’d been slowly relearning the feeling since coming to California. He felt relaxed enough at the moment that he could have drifted off to sleep, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to stretch this moment out for as long as he could.Jean had completely lost track of how long they’d been laying like that, but some time later Jeremy broke the silence. “You,” he started, murmuring gently against Jean’s hair, “Are like a sunflower.”





	sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this on tumblr, so if u've already read this there. hello. if not here's 1.2k of pure jerejean Fluff for the soul :3c

Late April in Southern California was unseasonably hot. Or, perhaps it would’ve been unseasonably hot in other parts of the country, but here in LA Jean was beginning to figure out that every season was pretty much just _hot_. He’d been here for nearly a year and he’d never seen the temperature drop below 70 degrees. Today, though, the heat was manageable. It was warm out, yes, but not too hot. If Jean had to pick a word to describe the day, he would say it was _pleasant_. But then again, that might not have been entirely thanks to the weather.

It was just past 5:00 PM on a Saturday, and all the windows were open in the dorm room Jean had been sharing with Jeremy Knox for the past year. There was a light breeze filtering through the room, and afternoon sunlight was pouring in, softening the edges of the world and chasing away the shadows that always seemed to linger in Jean’s mind. He’d been out of the Nest over a year now, but days like this still felt like miracles to Jean. He wasn’t sure if he would ever get over the fact that he could just _relax_ on his days off, calm and bathed in sunlight. He didn’t think he wanted to get over it.

Even better than that was the company Jean got to enjoy the day with. If the sunlight was a miracle, Jean didn’t even have a word to describe Jeremy Knox yet. Jeremy was brighter and more radiant than the sun could ever hope to be, and Jean wasn’t entirely sure what he’d done to deserve someone like him in his life. 

Jean had no idea what Jeremy saw in him, but whatever it was, he wasn’t about to argue with it. As long as he got to stay with Jeremy, he would just go along with it, doing his best to shove down the nagging fear that still lurked somewhere in the back of his thoughts.

Right now, he and Jeremy were twined together on Jean’s bed, legs tangled together on top of all his blankets. They’d been that way for a while, Jeremy stretched out and laying on his side, one hand combing gently through Jean’s hair while the other was brought up to rest under his head. Jean had his arm slung over Jeremy’s chest, his head resting on his pillow and his forehead pressed against Jeremy’s shoulder. Neither of them had said anything for awhile, but it was a nice kind of silence. 

Jeremy was not a quiet individual by nature. He was chatty and bubbly and happy a good 90% of the time he was awake. He could talk enough for three people combined. That being said, even someone as talkative as him needed some time to just rest and recharge. That he felt comfortable enough to do so in Jean’s presence, letting his guard fall away entirely and letting Jean see a side of him that no one else got to see, sent a warm feeling up Jean’s spine. It was like he was letting Jean into some private world, and as much as Jean loved the normal Jeremy, he loved the one that existed here just as much.

Jean, on the other hand, had always been a somewhat quiet person. At times like these, however, his silence wasn’t brooding or anxiety-induced like usual, it was just _peaceful_. He was able to quiet all the nasty little voices in his head and just let the warmth (the literal kind from the weather, and the figurative kind Jeremy left in his chest) wash over him. Jean hadn’t felt truly relaxed in over ten years; it wasn’t something he’d ever managed in the Nest. But he’d been slowly relearning the feeling since coming to California. He felt relaxed enough at the moment that he could have drifted off to sleep, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to stretch this moment out for as long as he could.

Jean had completely lost track of how long they’d been laying like that, but some time later Jeremy broke the silence. “You,” he started, murmuring gently against Jean’s hair, “Are like a sunflower.”

Jean propped himself up on one elbow so he could look over at Jeremy. Jeremy had given him a lot of compliments over the months they’d known each other, but this one was by far the most perplexing. All compliments perplexed him to some degree thanks to his gutter-lever self-esteem, but this one in particular baffled him. He couldn’t see how anyone could liken him to something so lovely. Jean’s brows pinched together as he studied Jeremy’s face. “What makes you say that?” He asked.

Jeremy’s smile was small and soft, and it made Jean’s heart do funny things. Jean had never seen himself as the type of person to inspire something so warm in anyone.

“Well,” Jeremy started, reaching over to cup Jean’s right cheek in his palm, tapping his index finger lightly against Jean’s skin. “You’re tall, and resilient, and so, incredibly beautiful, and you’re always reaching towards the light.” He listed all his reasons like he’d been thinking about this for a while. He probably had. “But you also need that light to grow, you know? You flourish in it.” He shrugged. “I love seeing how much you’ve grown this year.”

Jean swallowed back a dismissal. He was trying to get better, and he knew that would never happen if he kept actively putting himself down. Still, it was difficult for him to hear things like that. He had only recently started to think of himself as a human being again, he couldn’t yet think of himself as beautiful or bright or anything else.

“If that's true,” Jean finally managed to say, taking Jeremy’s hand away from his face so he could lace their fingers together. “You are the sunlight that I reach for.”

“I can live with that.” Jeremy huffed out a laugh, bringing their joined hands to his lips so he could press a few kisses to Jean’s knuckles. “Y’know, if you put it that way, it kinda sounds like we’re made for each other.” Jeremy’s smile had turned into a grin, his soft brown eyes lighting up.

Now Jean was truly at a loss for words. If compliments made him uneasy, that had his world tipping upside-down. He clutched Jeremy’s hand a little tighter, closing his eyes to suck in a breath that wound up being shakier than he intended.

“Oh, gosh. Are you okay?” Jeremy asked, his tone more serious.

Jean opened his eyes, taking in Jeremy’s face. His smile had faded, but he still looked gorgeous and radiant and— in response to Jeremy’s question, Jean leaned in and pressed his lips to Jeremy’s. Jeremy leaned into the kiss, pulling Jean closer. When they broke apart, Jean stayed close- just far enough away that he could see Jeremy properly. “I’m okay,” he confirmed. "I'm _more_ than okay."

Jeremy’s smile came back, lighting up his whole face, and all Jean could find it in him to do was pull him close for another kiss. He didn’t mind being a sunflower if Jeremy was his sun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free 2 come hmu on tumblr, [@trojean](http://trojean.tumblr.com/), and if u wanna read more of my drabbles, check out my [writing tag](http://trojean.tumblr.com/tagged/prem-writes)


End file.
